


Family

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Little bit of angst, Readers parents died in the snap, Thanos kidnaps her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Your parents were taken in the snap and the Avengers came for you.  You thought it was because of your abilities, but in reality, you're now apart of their family.  When Thanos takes you, you don't expect them to come for you, but they do.





	Family

You had discovered your powers when you were a small kid. It was little things that would happen. The pencil that you needed would float towards you, sometimes you could float in the air. Your parents had been surprised, neither of them had abilities like this.

But they didn’t treat you any differently. You were still their kid and they loved you. Powers and all.

But then the snap happened and your parents had been dusted. You had been there when it happened. You witnessed them being dusted. You were lost and confused.

Then the Avengers came for you. Steve Rogers had held his hand out and said, “Come with us.”

You had no one else in the world and you figured that they’d protect you better than anyone else. But in the back of your mind you wondered if they just wanted you for your abilities. They had just lost half their team.

You had been with the for a few months, Thor and Carol helping you with your abilities the best they could. It would have been easier with Wanda but she had disappeared in the snap as well.

You were outside practicing when Thanos showed his face. He had called you daughter and taken you just as Carol had come out to check on you.

“Y/N!” She had called your name and you saw her powers activate but she was too late, you were already gone.

You weren’t sure how long you were with Thanos. “I’ve lost people as well,” he told you. “I know what you’re going through, but I can help you.”

“You know nothing,” you spat, tears filling your eyes. “I’ll kill you myself.”

He smiled, the kind that sent shivers down your spine. “You sound just like my daughter Gamora did.”

You didn’t like the sound of that. You kept your mouth shut and let one of Thanos’s men lead you away to training.

It was over a month before you saw the others again. Steve had snuck into your room, “Y/N?”

You whirled around, “Steve?!” You ran towards him and flung your arms around him, relief flooding through you. “What-what are you doing here?”

He looked you over for any injuries, “We’ve been looking for you since Thanos took you. Come on we need to get you out of here. Carol’s causing a distraction.”

You and Steve hurried through the halls together. Any time one of Thanos’s men popped around the corner. The others were fighting a group of guards. Tony was waiting in the craft that the others had arrived in.

Steve shouted for the others and they made a hasty retreat. Once safely away from Thanos and his men Carol pulled you in for a hug, “Y/N, I’m so sorry I could save you.”

You squeezed her back, “It’s okay Carol, it wasn’t your fault.”

Natasha held you next, the older woman was obviously distraught at the thought of losing you. “Let’s just get you home,” Steve said.

That night you slept in your own bed and slept for the first time in over a month. Steve and Natasha stood in your doorway worried that Thanos would come for you again.

“We’ll be ready for him this time,” Natasha said fiercely. “We won’t let him take Y/N again.”

Steve rested a hand on her shoulder, “You’re right Nat, but he won’t catch us off our game again.”

She second that. You were family and they protected their family.


End file.
